


It Is What It Is

by courtts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtts/pseuds/courtts
Summary: Every now and then, Oikawa surprises himself.(Five times Oikawa acts on a whim and one time he doesn't need to.)





	It Is What It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Iwaoi Week](https://iwaoiweek2017.tumblr.com/)

**1**

The only downside to having no friends, as far as Tooru is concerned, is that no one is there to give him a boost when he needs it.

Tooru looks up at the tree. It’s pretty tall, despite being in his own backyard. His volleyball is nestled in between two branches about two thirds of the way to the top. He doesn’t want to climb it, though, because there’s the biggest, blackest, _nastiest_ beetle he has ever seen making its way up the trunk.

He thinks about what to do and comes up with only one solution.

He takes a deep breath, backs up, and runs towards the tree. He swings his arms back, shuts his eyes, and jumps as high as he can.

“Hey! Stop that!” a voice calls out from behind him.

Tooru stops mid-jump and nearly falls flat on his butt, crying out in frustration. He turns around and a spiky-haired boy about his age is staring back at him. He has an old, dirty bug net in his hands. He looks just as peeved as Tooru is feeling right now, to his annoyance.

“What was that for?!” Tooru shrieks.

“Don’t talk so loud!” the other boy half-shouts, half-whispers.

Tooru makes a face in the same way he does to his sister when she snatches the TV remote away from him. _Who is this kid, and why is he such a butt?_

“You’re gonna scare it away,” the boy says.

Tooru turns back to the tree. The beetle is turning around so that its horn is clear in view. If he squints, he can see each of its legs moving into position. He feels sick just looking at it.

“Good,” Tooru says. “It’s gross.”

“It’s not gross,” the boy counters. “It’s a rhinoceros beetle, and it’s awesome.”

He shoves Tooru aside, ignoring his cries of protest, and creeps towards the base of the tree. Tooru stares in awe as he raises his net as if it’s some kind of weird artform.

After counting to ten, the boy swings. The beetle flies away--not into his net, but straight into Tooru’s face.

He cries like there’s no tomorrow. He hates that nasty beetle for flying into his face. He hates his volleyball for becoming stuck in that humongous tree. And most of all, he hates that stupid boy for making this happen in the first place.

Tooru doesn’t notice when the beetle finally leaves because the boy runs up to Tooru, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

“How did you do that?!” he shouts. “It flew, like, right to you! You didn’t even need a trap!”

Tooru can’t believe that this kid’s mouth is moving a million times a minute about a _bug_. A horrible, nasty bug.

When the boy lets go of Tooru’s shoulders, his eyes are still filled with as much awe as when he began. “You’ve gotta come to the woods with me!” he says. “Think of how many beetles we can catch!”

Tooru blinks. Did this kid just ask him to come along? Why would he want to hang out with someone he has nothing in common with? And more importantly, why _would_ he come along to catch beetles that will most certainly fly in his face again when he could be tossing around his new volleyball?

The boy frowns. “Don’t tell me you’re scared or something.”

Tooru changes his mind. He won’t let this kid think he’s better than him.

“Of course I’m not!” he huffs. “I’m really brave! I’m even braver than you are…” Tooru pauses. “Hey, what’s your name?”

The boy grins. “Hajime.”

“ _Of_ _course_ I am!” He stomps his foot on the ground. _“Hajime!”_

They only manage to catch two beetles that afternoon. Tooru is fine with it because he ends up not being used as a bug bait--they fly nowhere near his body or his hair or especially his face.

By the time they’re finished, the moon is high and fireflies pave the path back home. Tooru is grounded for exactly one night and half a day for coming home so late, but as soon as he’s free, the first thing he does is make Hajime retrieve his long-forgotten volleyball still at the top of the tree. If he has a say in anything, they _\--they_ , not he--are definitely _not_ doing that again today.

 

**2**

Eight years later, Tooru is no longer the friendless new kid in the neighborhood. He’s the mighty Oikawa-san, volleyball extraordinaire, rising superstar, and heartthrob of girls everywhere. Iwaizumi tells him in his dreams, maybe, but Oikawa knows it’s true.

It doesn’t stop him from wanting to smack something every time Kageyama sets a ball with the skill of a seasoned player, though.

When Oikawa watches his junior at practice, he’s miles above his level when he was the same age. Kageyama has better technique, better accuracy, and what’s worst is that he’s improving at twice the rate Oikawa was, all with less practice. Iwaizumi scolds Oikawa for being mean to the kid, but he can’t help it, knowing one day he’ll probably--no, most certainly--surpass him in every way.

As soon as practice has wrapped up for the afternoon, Kageyama approaches Oikawa with the same request:

_Oikawa-san, teach me to serve._

When the coach blows the last whistle of the day, Oikawa braces himself for the hated words. It takes everything he has to not outright lash at Kageyama. He won’t, though, because this time, he has Iwaizumi by his side. He won’t make the same mistake again.

Kageyama looks up at Oikawa with wide eyes when he arrives. “Oikawa-san, why don’t you want to teach me?”

Oikawa pauses. This isn’t their normal routine. It takes him a moment to process what his kouhai just said. When he has, he turns his head to Iwaizumi, who looks just as bewildered. Kageyama has always been forward, but this time his love for the sport takes them by surprise.

“Tobio, what did you just say to me?” he asks. He doesn’t know if his tone is spiteful, shocked, or somewhere in between.

“I asked why you don’t want to teach me to serve,” Kageyama says. “I ask you everyday, but you always say no.”

Oikawa purses his lips. Kageyama’s a decent kid, if a little out-of-touch with his teammates. He’s done nothing wrong. He deserves to have his senpai teach him what he hasn’t been able to figure out on his own. And now he’s going to make Oikawa explain why he doesn’t want to take away the one edge he has over him.

Iwaizumi steps in before he has to.

“Kageyama, don’t bother with him. I can teach you,” Iwaizumi says. He rubs his thumb in his right hand, the same way he does when he’s anxious about an upcoming game. “I’m… I’m just learning, too, but I swear I’ll be an even better teacher than Oikawa.”

It’s a lie. Iwaizumi’s serves are powerful, but he can’t keep the ball in bounds even half of the time. He’s going to teach Kageyama, who’s going to put all his faith in him because he’s a naive little brat, and when he fails, Iwaizumi will make a fool out of himself and it’ll all be Oikawa’s fault.

He steps in between them before Kageyama can respond.

“Iwa-chan, Tobio didn’t ask _you_ to teach him, did he?” Oikawa masks his guilt with a grin.

“W-well, no, but…”

Iwaizumi knows firsthand what Oikawa’s jealousy has done to him. He knows it’s driven him to the brink of injury and placed more stress on him than any tournament ever will. He also knows that Oikawa has overcome it for the most part with a few encouraging words, and it’s all thanks to him.

Iwaizumi should be proud he’s about to take the initiative, not shocked. Oikawa wants to drill that fact in.

“Tobio asked _me,_ ” he says. “And I just so happen to be free this evening. I guess I could give up a little of my precious time.” He turns to Kageyama, whose eyes are just as wide as Iwaizumi’s. There’s the slightest hint of a sparkle in them and a hint of venom in Oikawa’s own. “So, Tobio, what do you say? I’m only giving you this opportunity once, so you better not waste it.”

Kageyama bows, shooting to the ground. “Yes, Oikawa-san!”

It turns out it really doesn’t take too much of Oikawa’s time. Too _little_ time if Oikawa is being honest. Kageyama performs a decent jump serve, snapping the ball to the other side of the court on his third try. When Kageyama’s face lights up in joy, Oikawa visibly swears at his kouhai. The pleased look leaves his face and Oikawa feels so, so satisfied. Kageyama asks the meaning of the words he just uttered, and Oikawa receives a volleyball to the head from Iwaizumi not a minute later.

It hurts like hell, but it’s completely worth it.

 

**3**

Oikawa likes to think that volleyball at Seijoh isn’t as toxic as it was back at Kitagawa Daiichi, but he would be lying if he said practices didn’t take a lot out of him. As another practice comes to a close, he stumbles into the clubroom and nearly collapses when he reaches his locker.

His coaches push him to the limit. Practices run both before and after school, on top of his already loaded classwork that comes with being in a college prep course. He comes home late at night, barely managing to finish his assignments for tomorrow before crashing and repeating the same thing all over the next day. Even on his lone day of the week off, his afternoons are still devoted to coaching volleyball.

It also takes away from his time with Ruki-chan. She complains that he cares more about volleyball than her, and if Oikawa looks at his schedule for the week, she just might be right. But he can’t just give up the sport he’s devoted most of his life to. It’d be a disservice to his team that he promised to take to nationals. It’d be a disservice to Iwaizumi, the person who has stayed by his side since day one. Most of all, though, it’d be a disservice to himself.

Oikawa lets out a quiet sigh. He supposes he could give up a couple hours of sleep to spend the evening with her. Actually, he should. He texts Ruki-chan that he’ll be at the school gates as soon as he gathers his things.

He changes out of his practice uniform and back into his school uniform. Before he puts his pants on, he gingerly removes the brace on his right knee. It’s still a little inflamed after he fell on it an hour ago, but he can push through the pain.

A fist slams into the locker next to his, and Oikawa nearly jumps in shock. He peeks his head over and Iwaizumi is staring into his open locker instead of packing up for the night. His teeth are gritted, his breathing is heavy, and his fists are nearly purple.

He’s not the only one who had it rough today.

Oikawa sticks his arm out before Iwaizumi can do anymore damage to his locker. “I think you’ve had enough for today, Iwa-chan,” he says.

“Get out of my way,” he growls.

Oikawa knows what Iwaizumi’s planning to do: he’s going to go back to the gym to practice the serves he completely flubbed during today’s practice match. Oikawa knows how long he’s spent after hours trying to do the same thing. If Iwaizumi is still as stubborn as he thinks he is, he’ll definitely try to outdo his record.

So he doesn’t budge. If there’s one person who can talk through to Iwaizumi, it’s him. “Aren’t you the one who always tells me not to overwork myself?” he asks. His eyes trail down to his swollen knee--it still throbs even now--then back to Iwaizumi. “Don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

Iwaizumi sizes up Oikawa one more time before giving it up. Instead of going back out to the gym for another round of practice, he changes into his school uniform and calls it a night. Oikawa scrutinizes Iwaizumi’s expression once he’s done and puts a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder when he sees it’s still strained.

“Let’s do something tonight,” he says. “And I’m not taking no for an answer. Who knows if you’ll walk straight back into that gym if we don’t?”

Oikawa freezes. He already has a prior commitment tonight. He’s supposed to spend time with his girlfriend who he’s been neglecting for the last month. Tonight is the night he’s supposed to prove to her that he can balance volleyball and school _and_ her all at the same time. If it doesn’t happen, what does that make them?

He decides to ignore it anyway. Volleyball and school and Ruki-chan are all important, but Iwaizumi ranks just as high.

Iwaizumi frowns. “Don’t you have plans tonight?” he asks. It’s almost like a second chance to change his mind.

Oikawa still doesn’t.

He looks away and says a silent apology. _I hope you understand, Ruki-chan. It isn’t you._ He makes a note to text her an actual apology when Iwaizumi isn’t looking.

_It’s me._

He looks back to Iwaizumi and grins. “Nope! Ruki-chan had a family thing she had to do after school. My night’s completely free.” He smiles harder when Iwaizumi’s expression doesn’t change. ”What great timing, no?”

Iwaizumi looks skeptical, but he doesn’t question it. Oikawa is more thankful than guilty that he didn’t.

They go out for ramen at Oikawa’s treat. Iwaizumi takes advantage of the fact and downs three bowls in fifteen minutes, much to Oikawa’s annoyance. On their way home, they pass by the movie theater and go in on impulse. Oikawa selects the movie: Independence Day, purely as payback for Iwaizumi’s boorish eating habits at dinner. He makes Iwaizumi buy the popcorn, then proceeds to eat three quarters of it before the trailers are done showing. He grips Iwaizumi’s arm to the point of bruising when the scary parts come on, and laughs when Iwaizumi jumps in his seat even more than he does.

By the time the night is over, Oikawa can definitively say he had a good time. And if he enjoyed himself as much as he did, he knows Iwaizumi had a good time, too.

No matter what tomorrow brings, at least he can say he didn’t regret tonight one bit.

Ruki-chan breaks up with him the next morning. Oikawa beats himself up over it, but he isn’t surprised. He wonders if he could’ve avoided it if he taken her in Iwaizumi’s place. He can’t say he knows if he wouldn’t have made the same choice.

 

**4**

It takes Oikawa one and a half seconds to decide who to toss to.

Kindaichi and Hanamaki are running up to the net, ready to hit a spike with everything they’ve got should he set to them. Kyoutani is open from behind should he decide to go with a back attack. The player he points to, though, is all the way on the other end of the court. He’s the one he can count on the most.

Oikawa jumps up and sets the ball with the dexterity of a player who’s been practicing for years--a straight shot to the ace. Iwaizumi slams it down onto the other side of the net with more than his best.

It doesn’t go through.

After hearing the ball come to a stop on their side of the court, Oikawa lines up with his team and bows for the last time. He gives Iwaizumi slap on the back to tell him he was _perfect_ , even though it wasn’t enough. He tells Ushijima that even though _he_ thinks he made the wrong decision, he doesn’t regret it a single bit.

He heads to the now-vacant gym, then to the locker rooms, then finally to the bathroom to check for any stragglers. He only finds one. Iwaizumi is at the sink, water running, while gazing into empty space. Oikawa lets Iwaizumi compose himself before he speaks up.

“We’re waiting out by the busses whenever you’re ready,” he says delicately but firmly enough for Iwaizumi to hear.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” Iwaizumi says, turning off the faucet. His voice is slightly shaky; it lacks the resolve Oikawa admires from him. When he turns around, his eyes are puffy and his nose is red. He has the hung shoulders of a failure. He doesn’t look like an ace.

But the thing is, he _is_ one. He’s the pillar of their team, even if isn’t their team anymore. He’s the reliable one, the one who scores points when no one else can, the one who inspires the team to do their best. He’s the one who’s there for Oikawa when he needs him the most.

 _Iwa-chan wouldn’t want to be seen like this,_ Oikawa thinks. He wants others to see him as strong. He _is_ strong.

Oikawa takes a step back towards the door.

Not a second later, he steps back towards Iwaizumi.

“I said I was coming,” he says.

Oikawa doesn’t reply with words. Instead he wraps his arms around him and pushes Iwaizumi’s head into his shoulder. He pats him on the back and doesn’t stop because Iwaizumi needs to know that he did nothing wrong. If anyone messed up, it was himself because he saw Chibi-chan’s spike coming and he could’ve--no he _would’ve--_ stopped it if he had just reacted a second earlier. He could’ve given the team another chance if he was just good enough.

He starts sniffling. His eyes begin to burn. Before Oikawa can stop them, tears begin falling down his own face. Iwaizumi holds him tighter as he begins to break down again, too.

“There were six of us,” Iwaizumi whispers in his ear. _“We_ gave it our all, and it still wasn’t enough.”

Oikawa’s sniffles turn into an ugly sob, all because Iwaizumi knows where to hit him hardest. It’s also just the thing he needs to hear to stop his thoughts from wandering to darker places.

They don’t let go for another moment. Oikawa squeezes Iwaizumi tight, and Iwaizumi cries a few more stray tears as they hold each other. Once they’ve somewhat composed themselves, they finally separate. This time, though, it’s Iwaizumi who gives him a pat on the back as they part.

“You had to go and make this all about you, didn’t you?” Iwaizumi says, ignoring his still-wet face.

“I-I didn’t m-mean to,” Oikawa says in between hiccups.

“And I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Iwaizumi says in reply. He gives Oikawa one more slap on the back before heading for the bathroom door--this time for real. “I think we both needed it.” He doesn’t say the word aloud, but Oikawa understands him just fine.

He dashes to the door, beating Iwaizumi there by a hair. He puts on his best grin. “C’mon, Iwa-chan, the team’s waiting for us.”

Iwaizumi grunts as they walk through the doors together, ready to be there for their team.

Oikawa only cries one more time that day. Judging by the influx of tears he elicits from his other teammates, though, he’s certain there’s nothing wrong with it.

 

**5**

Volleyball is over. Tournaments are over, and practices are over, and the foundation behind Oikawa’s entire friendship with Iwaizumi is gone as he knows it. They’ve already selected different universities to attend, different teams to play for, and different paths for their futures. The past is over and the future is uncertain, so all they can do is enjoy each other’s company in the present while they still can.

The baseball game they’re currently attending together is just one event out of many. But judging from the way Iwaizumi is cheering and hollering whenever his favorite players score a hit, one wouldn’t even guess he’s bothered by any of it.

Not many people know because he never talks about it, but Iwaizumi is a baseball fan. He watches games on TV in his free time, keeps track of stats, and if asked to play in a pickup game, is a pretty decent player himself. The only indication that he even watches the sport to begin with is an autographed trading card at corner of his desk. Only friends who spend enough time with him would know about its existence in the first place, and Oikawa is lucky enough to be considered one the very few.

The baseball diamond is no substitute for the volleyball court, but Oikawa thinks he'll make an exception for today. If Iwaizumi’s having a good time, he’s happy with gouging himself with nachos and popcorn and beer when no one is looking. He’s also happy singing along off-key to the songs blaring from the stadium speakers when _everyone_ is listening.

They watch the game without much conversation until Iwaizumi speaks up during a lull in the fourth inning. “Hey. I’ve been wondering about something,” he says.

“Shoot,” Oikawa says, mouth half-filled with kettle corn from his second bag of the game.

“How did you even get these tickets anyway?”

It’s not an unreasonable question. This particular game they chose to attend is a playoff game. It’s also the game Oikawa knew Iwaizumi had been anticipating and secretly tracking long before the volleyball season had even ended. Tickets sold out within minutes of going on sale, only to be listed at double the price by scalpers. There’s no way an ordinary person could’ve gotten a reasonably-priced one without connections.

“Funny you ask that…” Oikawa begins.

He had thought of an excuse before they even stepped into the stadium. Supposedly, he had found them thrown on the ground. The reason? A guy was about to show them to his girlfriend and saw her kissing another man instead. Ridiculous enough to get a reaction out of Iwaizumi, but plausible enough to be taken seriously.

He doesn’t say it.

“I dipped a little into my savings,” he says instead. “Nothing big, of course!”

He doesn’t know why he said the real reason, especially when Iwaizumi knows he’s been saving up for train tickets to Tokyo to see the nationals they could’ve gone to in another lifetime. Maybe it’s because he’s a little tipsy off the beers he snuck in for them. Maybe it’s just because he doesn’t know when to stop himself. Maybe it’s for another reason, but Oikawa doesn’t want to think about it at the moment.

“Oikawa… these must’ve cost… I don’t even know.” Iwaizumi is at a loss for words. He shakes his head. “You’re an idiot. Holy _shit,_ you’re an idiot.”

Oikawa pretends not to be bothered by his reaction. “And you’re a brute. What’s new?”

When Iwaizumi protests, Oikawa stuffs nacho after nacho into his mouth until he’s silenced by force.

The rest of the game flies by. In the sixth inning, a player on their team hits a homerun straight to the bleachers they’re sitting in. Neither of them catch the ball, but Oikawa fights with drunken men and bratty little kids until he steals it for himself. Iwaizumi makes him give it back to the little boy who started crying--a temper tantrum, Oikawa points out. But the smile that creeps up on Iwaizumi’s face from the entire fiasco is worth way more than the train tickets to Tokyo that the saved money would've bought him.

In the middle of the seventh inning, Iwaizumi speaks again. “Hey. Oikawa,” he says. His tone is softer and it takes Oikawa by surprise. “Thanks for choosing to take me.”

Oikawa wonders if this is something simple friends would do. He ignores the thought and leans his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“It was nothing. Just know that you owe me,” he replies. He turns his head up towards Iwaizumi, and his face is _close,_ dangerously close. Oikawa feels his cheeks go red; he tries to take his mind off it by adding a taunt. “You owe me big time, Iwa-chan.”

It doesn’t work. A dozen things pop up in Oikawa's mind as to what he would want. One last official game with the team. An extra month before graduation. A surprise visit when they’re at their separate universities. Something deep in his heart he doesn’t dare think out loud. Not all of them can be given to him, but they all involve Iwaizumi.

"This wasn't part of the deal," Iwaizumi says.

"I’m expecting you to deliver,” Oikawa says back. “I’ll be looking forward to my daily milk bread packages, delivered straight to my desk starting Monday morning.” He doesn’t actually expect him to.

“I buy it when you ask for it _anyway,_ you asshole,” Iwaizumi says. He turns his attention back to the game, and Oikawa goes on a tirade about his poor taste in baked goods. Iwaizumi tunes him out until Oikawa has completely exhausted himself.

When Oikawa goes silent, Iwaizumi turns to him and smiles. The gesture has Oikawa blushing from ear to ear; he hopes Iwaizumi won’t tease him for it.

He doesn’t do the exact opposite, but it still takes Oikawa by surprise.

Iwaizumi slips his hand into his and squeezes it tight, and in that moment, Oikawa decides he doesn't owe him anything after all. They stay locked for the rest of the game, and when they part, they part for good.

Oikawa should be relieved that neither of them mention it again, but he doesn’t know if he is.

 

**+1**

Fall turns into winter, winter turns into spring, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s walk back home changes accordingly. As they pass through the neighborhood park, cherry blossom petals rain from the trees and float through the air in a pink flurry. In another universe, Oikawa imagines they might make their walks home a little more special.

More than a few of these petals, however, have become wedged in Iwaizumi’s hair, all over his shirt, and in his hood. It’s cute, but not in the good kind of way.

Oikawa also needs to stop kidding himself.

Iwaizumi roughs himself up in a futile attempt to get rid of them, but somehow, it makes them multiple to his bewilderment. Oikawa offers to pick them out for him, but not before teasing him relentlessly about being a slob--an insult that Iwaizumi doesn’t even think makes sense.

They sit down at an empty bench right in front of the park’s playground. Oikawa picks a cherry blossom petal out of Iwaizumi’s hair, all the while fixing his gaze on the schoolchildren playing behind them.

“We’re really no different from them, are we?” he remarks. The kids look like they’ve been rolling around in piles of petals for fun instead of playing on the jungle gym.

“Are you implying you’re a seven year old at heart?” Iwaizumi asks.

“That’s not what I meant!” Oikawa retorts, cursing the fact that Iwaizumi knows just what to say to make him tick.

“What I _was_ saying--” he says, pointing a finger at Iwaizumi, then back to himself, ”--is that you and I haven’t changed a bit. Sure, we’ve grown, as people and as volleyball players. But with us two? We’re still as close as we were on that day that disgusting cockroach brought us together.”

Iwaizumi snorts at the memory. “Beetle,” he corrects. “A rhinoceros beetle. A beetle that’s still pretty awesome, by the way.”

His amusement is quickly replaced with a sharp breath when Oikawa’s hand brushes against his as he brings it back down. It feels just as it did at the baseball game, but amplified in intensity thanks to the passing of time. Oikawa jerks it away on reflex, and in that moment, both of them know Oikawa’s last statement is a complete lie.

They stare at one another for what feels like minutes. Oikawa takes in the slight green of Iwaizumi’s eyes, the crooked frown on his lips. He sees the tinge of red on his cheeks, and pretends that his own face isn’t just as hot. He feels his mouth begin to open, and forces it shut before he can do anything reckless.

Before he can do something irreversible.

Iwaizumi is the first to speak. “We _aren’t_ the same, though,” he says, eyes falling to the wayside. “A lot can change in, what? Ten years?”

“Eleven,” Oikawa corrects.

“Eleven,” he continues. “And well…” His voice trails off just as his eyes did earlier, and  Oikawa’s stomach drops to the floor. “We’ve done a lot of growing up since then.”

Oikawa lets a few seconds pass before responding. “In what ways?” he asks.

Another pause. He holds his breath. He thinks he knows what’s going to happen. He knows what he should make happen. He knows what he _wants_ to happen but _won’t_ happen because despite what others tell him, he’s still as much as a coward as the boy who was scared of that stupid beetle--

Iwaizumi leans in and takes all of Oikawa’s thoughts with him. His lips are warm, inviting, and dare he say it, enjoyable. They’re just the way Oikawa imagined them--a thought he is now willing to admit.

Their first kiss ends just as quickly as it began. When Oikawa opens his eyes, Iwaizumi has already drawn away. A slight smile is on his face, and Oikawa clenches his fist at the sight.

“Well for starters, we didn’t do _that_ ,” Iwaizumi says.

As much as Oikawa wants to bring their lips together a second time, there’s something he must _absolutely_ get off his mind first.

“You’re not allowed to be this cool!” he shouts.

“I was always cool!” Iwaizumi shouts back. His cheeks are on fire, and for once in his life, Oikawa thanks the gods that he feels the same way.

They exchange a few more jabs. Oikawa calls Iwaizumi names, Iwaizumi makes fake threats of violence, and soon enough, everything is back to the way it should be. Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi looks back at him. Oikawa’s stare turns into a fit of giggles, and Iwaizumi is laughing along with him in no time as if they’re two kids on a bug hunt in the woods again.

Maybe they really _haven’t_ changed a bit.

Or maybe they have. Who knows?

It is what it is, and as long as Iwaizumi is along for the ride, Oikawa decides the details don’t matter to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a single 1k scene. What happened.


End file.
